


In the Sun, Sun, Sun

by cazflibs



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fun on the beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: That was the perk of sleeping with a retired hero who had access to a faster-than-light ship. When things got a little too much, he could always whisk him away - back to that paradise of a world for some time alone.





	In the Sun, Sun, Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fun, Fun, Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901526) by [VeronicaRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/pseuds/VeronicaRich). 



> A continuation remix of VeronicaRich’s wonderful escape of a fic, “Fun, Fun, Fun.”

It wasn’t a regular thing. But the two of them would take these little breaks every now and then. When things got a little - 

\- well, ‘tense’ seems somewhat of an understatement when you’re the last human alive in a hostile universe. Mind you, it had been the norm for thirty years now, give or take a lost century or two in stasis.

Nevertheless, it was still occasionally needed. A little break away from the humdrum of dodging simulants and unfriendly GELF encounters. Some time out from the lack of privacy that was somehow still possible when living on a ship five miles long and three miles wide that was only inhabited by four people.

Plus, Lister grinned to himself, it rather helped that he was sleeping with an immortal man who had access to a ship with a faster than light drive. It didn’t matter where in the universe they roamed; in a matter of minutes, Rimmer could whisk him back to that utter paradise of a world. 

He glanced over to the sun lounger next to him where the retired hero lay. His once famous aviator sunglasses stared sightlessly skyward, facing up to meet the heated gaze of the glorious sunshine that bore down on them. 

“Fancy a swim?” Lister offered, swinging his legs round until his toes nestled into the warm sand. When no reply came, his brow furrowed. “Rimmer?”

Rimmer started gently, a long sniff inhaling through cavernous nostrils. “Hmm?” he mumbled with a smack of the lips. “Yes?”

“I asked if y’fancy a swim?”

“Oh. Er, no thanks.” His back arched, impossibly long limbs stretched out luxuriant on the sun lounger. “I’m fine.”

A knowing smile inched its way across hamster cheeks. “Had you dozed off?”

“Can I help it?” Rimmer grinned back lazily, slouching back into the cradle of the lounger once more. “Our feet had barely touched the sand before you’d jumped me. What do you expect me to do?”

Lister shook his head, a wheezing chuckle escaping his grin as he peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto his sun lounger. “You are _such_ an old man,” he teased.

The hologram snorted in amusement, gesturing to himself with a lazy finger. “Three million years old, but you’d still tap this.”

“Gladly,” Lister purred, pouncing on the man and treating him to a barrage of kisses.

“ _Mmf-!_ Get off me, you insatiable oaf!” Rimmer’s reprimanding tone was nevertheless warmed with affection. “Go have a splash about like the excitable puppy you are. God knows where you get your energy from.”

Hands thrust on his hips, Lister jutted his head in invitation. “You sure you don’t wanna come with?”

“Definitely sure,” Rimmer sighed happily, sinking back to relax on the lounger. “This ‘old man’ wants a peaceful snooze in the sun, thank you very much.”

“Come oooon.” Lister prodded the man’s side with his toes. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“This is meant to be a ‘relaxing’ getaway, if you remember.” Rimmer brushed off the loose sand that the man’s imprint had left behind before raising his face to the warmth of the sun once more. “Where does the ‘relaxation’ element come in if not now, hmm?”

The hologram’s eyes must have drifted closed once more, otherwise he’d have surely reacted faster when Lister lunged forward and playfully snatched the shades from his face.

Hazel eyes pinched into a wink against the glare of the sun, hand perched on his forehead like a visor. “Very funny,” Rimmer said flatly, eyebrow arched with the barest grace of humour. “Now give me back my sunglasses.”

Lister backed up towards the shore teasingly, sporting a playful grin far too wide for his cheeks. “Come and get ‘em, then.”

“Oh, _don’t_ be juvenile,” Rimmer groaned, despite the amusement now plucking at the corner of his mouth.

Naturally, being the mature adult that he was, Lister promptly ignored him. Instead, he smirked happily as he put them on, earning a roll of the eyes in return.

“The name’s Rimmer,” Lister mocked in dulcet tones far lower and smoother than his usual Liverpudlian twang. He tossed back the dreads that had snaked down his bare chest. “Friends call me _Ace_.”

Despite his cheeks reddening madly, Rimmer couldn’t help but laugh at that. He pulled himself up to sit, straddling the lounger between his legs. “Give them _back_ , you cheeky git!”

Lister ploughed on with his teasing impression regardless. “When I’m not busy flicking the hair out of my eyes, I’m chasing after bad guys and rescuing - argh! Rimmer! Put me down!” he giggled.

Half-way through his mocking speech, Rimmer had practically rugby-tackled the man’s midriff; effortlessly hoisting him over his shoulder before embarking on a purposeful march towards the rolling waves that eased back and forth onto the shore. “Right, m’laddo. You asked for it.”

“You are such an arsehole!” Lister chided in between laughs, not bothering to put in much of a struggle despite the protests. “Stop it! I’m not some smegging damsel in distress!”

“Oh, you will be in a minute, squire.”

“Don’t you smeggin’ dare!”

Rimmer treated the man’s arse to a playful smack before his words dropped into the smooth register of Ace’s. “Don’t wriggle, there’s a good love.”

“Put me down!”

“Just a minute ago you were trying to pick me up,” Rimmer smarmed. “Stop being inconsistent.”

The crystal-blue water stretched towards Rimmer’s feet before splashing in his wake as he continued his path of intent without slowing. The calming roll of the waves echoed with squeals of laughter as the hologram waded deeper until the soothing coolness of the water lapped at his waist.

Rimmer swung the giggling Scouser around until he was cradling him in his arms. “Now,” he grinned. “Glasses, please.”

“Okay, okay!” Lister surrendered the shades, placing them with loving reverence back onto Rimmer’s face. A hand lingered on his cheek for a moment before patting it playfully. “Now are you satisfied?”

“Hmm. Almost.”

Despite the hidden eyes, Lister should have read the warning signs that teased the edges of his lofty tone. Suddenly, he was flailing in the air as the hologram tossed him into the water, his inelegant squeal soon lost in a stream of bubbles.

Pushing himself back upright once more, Lister stood dripping, his mouth hung open in amused affront as Rimmer cackled loudly. He answered the man’s amusement with a splashing wave of his own that soaked the humidity-fluffed curls until they clung to his face.

No sooner had Rimmer blinked his eyes open once more, a pair of arms had flung themselves around his neck before a pair of salty lips pressed against his own. The hologram sniggered from behind the kiss before deepening it lovingly, the pair of them sinking down until their shoulders were beneath the waves, hidden away from the watchful glare of the sun.

A few minutes later, two pairs of swimming shorts washed up onto the shore.


End file.
